


Reset

by trollmela



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Rhodey thinks hand jobs are platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: Fury is not impressed to find out that besides palladium poisoning, Tony Stark is also suffering from delayed sub drop. With Stark being a particularly difficult case, Fury needs to get involved personally to get him finally back to work.





	Reset

“I’ve been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I’ve tried every combination, every permutation of every known element.”

“Well I’m here to tell you: you haven’t tried them all.”

That gave Tony a long enough pause for Natasha-Natalie to pipe up again:

“Mr. Stark is also suffering from delayed sub drop.”

Tony gave Fury’s raised eyebrow a challenging look, not at all embarrassed.

“So? Not like suitable doms are readily available. My most reliable platypus is probably currently landing at Fort Edwards in a stolen suit.”

Fury only tilted his head at him. “And of course you couldn’t have asked him before it got bad.”

Tony didn’t move a muscle, just stared Fury down (or tried to, because Fury wouldn’t _back down_ ) until the man himself added:

“I suppose the dark veins would have tipped him off that his sub is dying.”

“I’m not his sub,” Tony protested automatically.

Now it was true in more than the one sense; Rhodey had lent him a hand from time to time, because they were friends, because Tony had always been a suspicious bastard and couldn’t and wouldn’t go to just anyone. Now... well, don’t let anyone tell you that Tony didn’t burn bridges very thoroughly.

What Fury mercifully hadn’t said – but no doubt knew – was that palladium poisoning put a damper on even the best attempts at an erection. Tony had tried. And that would tip Rhodey off, because although he never fucked Tony, he meant ‘lending a hand’ literally.

“Get up,” the order caught Tony so off-guard, he even started to obey, but the sudden flash of pain when he moved his head cut right through the fog, and Tony dropped back in his seat.

“Not cool, Fury!” He groaned and held his aching head.

Next thing he knew, Fury’s hand was firmly on his elbow and tugging him up.

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I thought you could still do your job,” the man said. “Either you take off your suit now and get in the car with us, or you can fly back the way you came and wait for us there.”

“Hey, have you ever heard about ‘informed consent’?”

“Oh, we’re getting there.”

When Fury gripped the back of Tony’s neck, he couldn’t suppress a minute trembling, because it had been a while, too long; but Tony also had issues with authority and, thanks to Howard, a pretty high resistance against doms, which was as advantageous as it was problematic because not many doms had any hope of getting him to drop. So he did what he’d usually do when little pricks from Justin Hammer to the Secretary of State tried this move on him and shrugged the hand off. Fury let him, and there was no doubt that he was _letting_ him. From the moment Tony had found Fury standing uninvited in his living room, he had known that the man ranked somewhere at the very top.

“Which is it going to be?” Fury asked when they reached the parking lot.

“The suit. I’ll meet you at the house.”

“Wear comfortable clothes,” Fury called after him as he took off. Tony huffed behind the HUD.

 

Fury and his convoy would be about thirty minutes behind him, plenty of time for Tony to gather his thoughts. He had never been the type to let his nature get the better of him, or at least he liked to think so. He didn’t let anyone dominate him unless he _wanted_ them to, and he was damn picky about who was allowed and where. ‘Never in public’ was a hard rule for him.

“I see you haven’t gotten far.”

Tony flinched. Damn, had they messed with JARVIS again? Or was the AI pouting about yesterday and sending his very own denial of service?

Fury was at least ten minutes early and alone, at least at the moment. Tony had no doubt that his entourage including the elusive Natalie-Natasha were at the very least on the property, if not inside the building. Tony swung around to face Fury.

“Let’s cut to the chase: I’m sure you know that I can’t get it up except, _maybe_ , with the blue pill.”

When there was no way to avoid an uncomfortable situation, Tony liked to jump right in and get it over with. It was just like waxing.

“You’re not gonna need it,” Fury replied.

Well, Tony thought, that was almost unsurprising. He didn’t know what kind of dom Fury was, but he had had an inkling that Fury wouldn’t need sex games to put a sub under.

“You sure about that? I’m not just any sub,” he provoked him anyway. He had to make sure after all, and Tony wasn’t nice about such things on a good day. Today wasn’t a good day.

“Oh, I’m sure.”

That reply, Fury’s tone, dark, not backing down and being so sure of himself that he didn’t even feel the need to push back, that would usually get Tony’s sub side to perk up. Even when, otherwise, Fury was all kinds of things Tony didn’t want to share a bed with: a spy who’d use him for the greater good if he had to and not feel sorry about it. Tony could totally understand that, could respect him for it even, but he still didn’t want to be the one who got stepped on.

“So, are you giving ‘informed consent’ or do you want to think about it for a couple more days?”

“Fine,” Tony shot back. In a way, they would be using each other. He could do that. And who knew, maybe Fury would surprise him with something more pleasant than lithium dioxide.

“JARVIS supervises,” Tony warned.

Fury nodded.

“Here’s the plan: you’re going to get your ass into the shower, and I’m going to watch you clean behind your ears and your stupid balls. You’re going to eat and then clean up the mess you made with your dom-“ he held up a hand to stop Tony from protesting, “and I’m going to get some goddamn work done while you’re at it.” He paused, and when Tony only waited expectantly but with a stubborn clench to his jaw, he added: “Don’t think for a moment that I won’t be watching. And I don’t wanna hear anything but ‘yes, sir’ from your smart mouth.”

“Yes, sir. Will you want me on my knees, sir?” There wasn’t much bite in his sarcasm left, but he might as well get it out of his system now.

“Tempting, for some, I’m sure. But I don’t think that will be necessary, will it, Anthony?”

“No, sir.”


End file.
